La Belle et La Bete
by Yasu Uchiha
Summary: The story behind the story, and how Jareth sets about fixing it... also explains his gloves... The King was cursed, and only Sarah can reverse it... but is he selfless enough to accept that? JxS
1. The Curse

**And this is what His Nibs gets for demanding a story out of me. A spin off, and light shed where it's not been before. I don't own Labyrinth, Sarah, Jareth, HOggle, Didymus, Ludo, or Toby, but everythign else is mine. Enjoy.**

"No one will be able to defeat my Labyrinth," The king scoffed. "Even if he were able to find his way to the city, he would never get past my army."

"She," the card reader said, smug. "Someone really ought to put you in your place. It will be a girl who unriddles your Labyrinth." She shuffled the deck. "How would you like it if instead of being the king of a Summer Court as full of stolen children as fey you were, in fact, nothing more than the king of the Goblins?"

Before the king could respond, here were cries from outside. The king threw open the doors and saw his strongest men writhing in pain on the ground, the magic already working on them. "What have you done?"

She stood, turning to face him. "I made it very possible for her to defeat you. Only when you concede defeat and are able to ask for her love and receive it without demanding anything in return will the spell be reversed. She will spurn you though - every time. You, my dear hot-headed King, will have to be patient."

"You-!" The back of his hand crashed against the side of her face, sending her sprawling to the ground.

She grinned widely at him, blood coloring her mouth. "May everything you touch turn to rot," she snarled, spitting blood across his boots.

He grabbed her by her shoulder and neck. "Reverse your magicks. Now."

She died laughing in his arms.


	2. An Old Friend

**Here be chapter 2. Same disclaimer as before. Chris and all her madness is mine. Enjoy yourselves.**

Laughing and stumbling slightly, Sarah Williams said goodbye to her friends and made her way to her apartment. She giggled, remembering the very cute guy she chatted and dance with, the happy knowledge that his number was in her phone. She let herself in, kicking off her shoes and padding into her bedroom. She crashed on her bed, still giggling.

The bedroom light clicked on.

Sarah flipped over, her head pounding. "Ouch! Cut the lights!" She shaded her eyes with one hand from the harsh brightness of her lamp and narrowed her eyes at... herself. In a renaissance-esque dress and corset, eyes red and puffy, make up running. "What the.../ Okay, yeah, _way_ too much to drink."

The other her came forward urgently. "Listen to me. There's going to be a guy - an amazing, unbelievable, life-changing guy that you'll meet tomorrow. He's going to absolutely wow you, but you _cannot trust him_."

"There's gonna be...?" she slurred. "So, you're like... me from the future?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. And you need to listen!"

"Then... why are you in a renaissance dress? Did you just come back from the faire?"

Her other self sighed agitatedly. "I'm drunk. _You're_ drunk. Why? What possessed me to go out and drink?"

"Remember? It's Chris' twenty-second."

"Oh. Right." The other her sighed. "You're going to wake up and think this was a dream. _Damn_." She raked her messy, once beautifully styled hair back. "Just... don't' trust him, alright? He's a liar and a cheat, and he's only going to end up hurting you."

Sarah smiled indulgently. "Sure thing. Can you get the light?"

The light flicked off, and the other Sarah was gone.

XxXxX

The next morning, Sarah awoke to a pounding headache and a filler hangover. Sitting on her dresser was a glass of water and a couple aspirin. She tossed both back without a second thought. She stumbled out of bed and took a cold shower before getting ready to meet he friend for morning - alright, make that almost-afternoon - coffee. Just as she was heading outside, her friend called. "Hey, we're still on for coffee, right?"

Sarah groaned at her friend's chipper voice. "Did the alcohol even _affect_ you last night?"

"I can hold my liquor better'n you, Sar'. Anyway, there's a guy I want you to meet, so hurry up."

"I'm getting in the car as we speak."

"Good. Want me to order for you?"

"That'd be a godsend. You know my usual."

She heard Chris order a double chocolate frapuccino, a caramel macchiato, and a homebrew. "Oi, wait, he's there?"

"Duh. Hurry up. Drink's waiting. See ya when you get here!" the line went dead.

"Oh, Chris, you are so dead," Sarah grumbled, starting her car and driving to the local coffee place. She parked and climbed out, sliding her sunglasses on to block out the glare. She spotted Chris waving excitedly, curly blonde hair bouncing around her face. Sarah waved half-heartedly back, making her way to the table.

"Hey, Sar'!" Chris giggled. "I want you to meet a good friend of the family, Jay king. Jay, this is-"

"Sarah Williams," Jay said, standing. "A pleasure, certainly. Chris has told me much about you." Mismatched eyes twinkled at her.

Sarah frowned at the familiarity of the eyes. Odd... She'd never seen him before in her life, so why...? "Knowing Chris, I'm afraid to find out what she told you," Sarah said, sinking into a chair and sipping at her frap. She closed her eyes in momentary bliss - chocolate. Nature's cure-all.

Jay laughed softly. "Oh, no, it has been all good, I promise you."

Sarah smirked. "I find _that_ hard to believe."

"Hey!" Chris protested. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

Sarah fixed Chris with a droll stare. "Oh, so that recounting of your twenty first was just hot air and glitter, was it?"

Chris grinned. "Some of my best work."

"I hate you."

Chris laughed. "Anyway, as I was _say_ing, Jay and I go way back. We used to play together as kids in his mom's garden. Pretty place, that."

Sarah was disquieted by the unwavering stare of blue and brown mismatched eyes. She _knew _those eyes, somewhere... a flash, a whisper of a memory, an image of a room designed my MC Escher... and then it was gone.

"How are you not hung over, Chris? I swear, you had to've drunk more than the rest of us put together!" Sarah moaned.

Chris laughed merrily. "I can hold my liquor better, remember?"

"I hate you," Sarah repeated.

"You say that so often," Jay murmured, almost as a memory. "I wonder what your basis of comparison is."

Another flash of memory... a dark tunnel, a flash of a crystal as it was tossed... "My head is pounding. Still." She laid her head on the table. "Sorry, Jay, today's not the best day. Chris had a bloody revel last night at the bar, and I'm still recovering."

"Yes, Chris has always been a partier. She hasn't always fared so well with liquor though."

Sarah laughed.

"Bet I could still out-drink you!" Chris responded petulantly.

"You've never been able to out-drink me."

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh dear god please, no more alcohol," Sarah moaned.

Chris laughed, patting Sarah's head. "Too much to drink last night, Sar'?" she teased.

"I am so going to kill you." She pulled away and stood. "Hate to end this, but my head is absolutely _killing_ me. I'll see you around, 'kay Chris? Nice meeting you, Jay."

"And you, Srah."

"Okay. Bye!" Chris kissed Sarah on the cheek before she left.

"Did she remember?"

"Some."

"Huh. Maybe she can break your curse."

"Curses. Plural."

"What_ev_er."

"Still. She's the one."

**Remember - reviews are loved! I've only got up to chapter 5 written out... wanna give me some incentive to continue? Review~! Until next time, lovers!**


	3. Midwinter Revel

That weekend was Chris' proper party. Chris, with her love of old things, was having a full blown masquerade ball. Sarah, very, _very_ glad for her mother's old costumes, put together an outfit befitting that of a modern Venetian Masque. She had a hand-beaded, short, forest green dress, the skirt made of strips of black lace and green velvet. The top of the dress was corseted, hugging her slim frame. She put on a black lace choker, black lace fingerless gloves, and black lace thigh-highs. After shining her knee-high leather corset boots, she re-laced them with a green ribbon and slid them on. She did her hair, curling it and weaving in the same green ribbon. She clipped small green and black jewels into her curls. Once that was done, she did her make-up: thick black faery liner, green shadow, thick black mascara, making her eyes look so much bigger. She opted for a natural look, bypassing the foundation and blush. She slicked black lipstick over her mouth, then tied her mask on - a forest green mask that looked as if it were made of leaves. She smirked at herself in the mirror - she looked wicked. As a last minute addition, she brushed black and green glitter across her eyes and cheekbones. The light glitter settles on her mask and collarbone, as well as a light dusting in her hair. Her smirk widened. Perfect.

A quick glance at the clock sent her running out the door, not noticing the large barn owl that sat outside her window.

XxXxX

"Chrissa, Dearest!" Chris' mother called. "Are you ready yet? Your guests are arriving!"

Chris glanced worriedly in the mirror. She had invited a few mortal friends along with Sarah. It would be very bad should they find out what this really was. "Who's here?"

"People from your Court. Oh, here's Adelaine!"

"Send her up!" Chris called back. She heard Adelaine's heels click on the steps until her door burst open.

"You haven't even started getting ready!" Adelaine cried.

"Addi, I can't!" What am I doing, holding a revel here? This is madness!"

"What's madness is you invited the Goblin King," Addi said derisively.

"Ad, lay off. He's a good friend."

"Yeah, alright. Anyway, this isn't any revel. This is Midwinter's Eve, and we've got mortals!"

"Do not touch Sarah Williams. She is protected. Make that known."

"Why is she so special?"

"She is. Don't question it." Back in her comfort zone, she stood. "Tend to me, Addi."

Adelaine smiled, glad her queen was back.

XxXxX

By the time Sarah arrived, the part was in full swing. Many people, also dressed and masked, were entering, in obvious cliques and groups, but all watching each other. All were painfully beautiful, and even with all her costuming, Sarah felt very plain. Of course, that's what she got for being best friends with a folklorist who moonlighted as a model. Chris' knowledge of faery lore was almost scary.

Sarah was stopped from entering. "You are…?" a burly man demanded.

"Sarah. Sarah Williams?"

"It's alright, Aleron, she's a friend," a sweet, cool voice said.

The man, Aleron, stepped aside to reveal a woman with long black hair and violet eyes, in a dress and mask colored to match her eyes, each looking like it was spun from moonbeams and spider webs. Not quite substantial, but breathtaking. The woman smiled. "Hello, Sarah. I'm Addi, an old friend of Chris'. It's nice to finally meet you."

Sarah smiled at her. "So many people seem to be saying that. How long have you known Chris?"

"Since my family started working for hers. Old fashioned English families and all. Chris is practically royalty, so I'm her… lady-in-waiting, I guess you could say."

"That's awesome. Where is Chris? Still getting ready?"

Addi laughed. "You know her well." She caught sight of someone, and waved them over. "Sarah, you've met Jay, haven't you?"

Jay bowed to her, looking stunning in a forest green frock and black leather breeches. Black leather gloves covered his hands. "It seems we match tonight, my lady," he said. He was the only one she could see in the Masque without a mask.

"How are you're gloves holding up, Goblin King?" Addi asked, a derisive tone in her voice.

Another pang of familiarity... a summer storm, her little brother, a misspoken wish… her hand went to her head.

"Watch your tome, Adelaine, or I may test their strength on you" Jay responded, voice dark.

Addi swept into a deep, mocking curtsey. "Of course, Your Majesty." She snickered. "Sarah, will you be alright with him?"

"Yes, Addi, thank you."

Addi nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

Jay swept two flutes of a golden wine off a passing server. "A drink?" he asked, offering her one.

"I shouldn't," she laughed, but accepted it anyway. The lighting of the room was such that the liquid seemed to glow with its own light. She took a sip – it tasted of caramel and sumbeams and beach bonfires. She took another sip. The wine set her alight inside, like summer break used to during her grade school years – no school, no worries, no plans. She smiled at Jay. "Dance?"

He laughed, taking a long draught of wine. "There is no music, little dryad."

_Dryad_. She laughed. She did look a bit like a tree spirit. "On a night like this, we don't need music." She took his hand and led him outside, under the full moon. She skipped lightly over the grass, the moonlight catching the glitter on her eyes and skin.

"You shine, my dear," Jay said. Twirling her by the hand she still held.

She giggled, taking another sip of her wine. "D'you like?" she asked in a flirtatious voice. The sensible voice in the back of her head told her she was playing with fire. The voice was silenced by another sip of wine. She didn't notice that neither her nor Jay's wine was depleted.

"Very much," Jay said in a low voice. He pulled her in, then spun her back out. "You put even the Velvets inside to shame."

"Velvets? Are they from a really high end modeling company?"

Jay laughed softly. "You could say that."

Sarah glowed with the complement. "You're quite the tortured artist, aren't you?" She laughed. "What do you do, Jay?"

"I create dreams from nothing."

"An artist indeed," she said. "Perhaps you can create a dream for me one day."

"I would like that. And you? What do you do?"

"Nothing near as interesting. I'm a journalist."

"I'm sure that takes quite a bit of creativity."

Sarah laughed, pulling away. She skipped out over the ground, her skirt tangling with her legs, flashing large amounts of skin. Jay trailed after her. "Won't you return to the Revel?"

"With the number of people in there, each more beautiful than the last?" Sarah shook her head, spinning to a stop. "Nah, I'll stay out here. Drink in the moonlight." She laughed at the double meaning of her statement. She sat slowly, her legs curling under her. She took another sip of wine. "Join me?"

He sat next to her. His legs stretched out in front of him, and he drank back his wine.

"You look familiar. I don't know why. Why are you so familiar?"

"Perhaps I wove you a dream, once."

Sarah cocked her head. "Shouldn't I remember that?"

"No. You shouldn't."

"Then that would explain it." She tipped her head back, her eyes closing. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My glass is never empty."

Jay smiled at the perceptiveness of this girl, even when tipsy. "No, Sarah. I would never put you in a position in which your judgment is impaired by my hand."

She smiled. "Alright. Then I'm done drinking." She opened her eyes and handed him her flute, starting to her feet. "It's late. I have to get back home."

"Let me escort you. It's not safe, this late."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him.

He stood as well, offering his arm. Giggling, Sarah took it and let him lead her back through the revel.

Chris watched the two go from her dais. She smiled - Sarah looked so comfortable, so _right _on Jay's arm. "Aêlst," she whispered. "Take news to your fellows. Sarah Williams is the one to break your curse. Keep her safe."

A goblin emerged from the shadows and bowed deeply. "My Court thanks you, Queen of the Unseelie."

**Ooooh... didn't see that coming, did ya? Well- maybe you did. Don't spoil my fun. I'm still in school, so posting's mostly erratic - forgive me. I'll update as often as I can though, promise! Review if you liked it! Until next time~!**


	4. All The King's Men

"So he returns from his jaunt Ironside," a female voice taunted from his throne.

"Did he win?" and identical voice asked.

"Of course not."

"The lord of the Labyrinth, King of the Underground _never_ wins."

He turned to see four identical women sitting on and around his throne. They all wore identically cut black dresses and identically styles platinum hair. The only way to tell them apart was by their eye color: Violet, blue, red, and black. He sighed at their presence. "How can I help you?"

The girls unfolded themselves from their positions and walked to him. "Guess who sent us," the black-eyed faery taunted.

"My father."

"No..." Blue-eyes giggled.

"My mother?"

"Aye." Red eyes.

"Guess why." Black.

"A message." The girls had surrounded him and were pacing a steady circle around him.

"Close..." Blue.

"A warning."

"Aye." Red.

"About what?"

"Your goblins." Violet eyes spoke for the first time. "They want the curse gone."

"So?"

"They will start pushing."

"Hard."

Splintering the walls."

"Be wary of your people, Jareth." The other girls had left; only the violet eyed faery remained. She stood in front of him, her eyes sincere. "In the ballroom, you gave them a taste of what they could be. A reminder of who they were. They _crave_ it." she started circling again. "Their king... their _Queen_... A true court. A _respectable_ court. They will do anything for that return now. Best make it happen on your terms."

He caught her arm as she passed in front of him again. "You will watch my Court, Amethyst?"

She bowed her head. "As you wish, Jareth."

He kissed her cheek. "I thank you."

"You owe me."

"I do."

She smiled then, a cold, dangerous smile. "Get your girl, King. She awaits you."

Jareth dashed from the throne room.

In the now silent room, Amethyst said aloud, "And I shall have fun destroying you both."

XxXxX

Chrissa, disturbed, looked away from the crystal. "Sarah, Jareth... what has happened? What did I do?" she moaned. "Aêlst!" she called.

The goblin came forward.

"Protect the girl. Protect the king. Your future depends on it. Use your alliances, your resources. Keep that faery away from the King and his Victor."

"I hear and understand. The king and girl will be protected." The goblin disappeared form sight.

"If she breaks him," Chrissa murmured, "it'll take more than all the king's men to fix this." She paused. "Time to call in some favors." She stood, skirts falling around her knees. "Adelaide, we are visiting some neighbor Courts. Tend to me."

The dark faery fell in step behind her queen, tucking away the crystal she had been conversing through moments before.

XxXxX

Aêlst was gathered with the other knights from the King's Personal Army. "Sarah Williams. Protect the girl."

"Cheers, "Daëshe said, disgusted face already affixed. The five soldiers tossed back the potions, forcing them down. They gagged, squirming in pain, as the magic did it's work.

**Fairly short, for this story. More to come.**


	5. New Friends

"So I noticed you left with Jay," Chris teased later.

Sarah turned a bright shade of red. "He walked me home. I was _drunk_."

Chris went inexplicably pale. "You drank the wine?"

Sarah shrugged. "Yeah. Interesting wine. Where'd you get it?"

"Fam... Family recipe. Which one did you drink? What color?"

"Mmmmm... kinda goldish, why? Were there more?"

Chris, while still tense, sighed in relief. "Yeah... there was a stronger one, almost black. Bad for you – we've built us a defense against it. Thank the Goddess you got the Summer Wine."

Sarah frowned, but decided not to pursue it. "So, how was your masquerade?"

"Perfect, amazing, I should have them more often." A dark gleam sharpened Chris' light blue eyes.

"Alright..." Sarah said slowly. "Anyway, Jay stuck around until I fell asleep. We talked about... a lot of stuff." Sarah's face flamed again.

Chris cackled. "'A lot of stuff'? Ooh, details!"

"I'll tell you this – for a gentleman and keeping his hands to himself, he certainly has a way with words."

Chris' laughter redoubled. "So when're you seeing each other again?"

Sarah's face became an even deeper shade of red.

"Ohmigawsh, Today?" she shrieked. "When?"

"I-in a couple of hours..."

"I'm getting you ready _now_."

XxXxX

A couple hours and a couple hundred dollars later, Sarah was waiting for Jay where they said he'd meet her. She wore a pale green sundress and white wedges, her hair lightly waved around her face. Pale green shadow and lightly tinted gloss accentuated her eyes and lips. A natural flush colored her cheeks. She was irked at Chris, slightly embarrassed, and excited to see Jay again.

"What a beautiful young woman," a voice behind her purred.

The sound caressed her, sending a shiver down her spine and a smile across her face. She turned and smiled at him. "Chris' work," she said, gesturing to her outfit.

Jay laughed softly. "She did a wonderful job. Accentuating every single aspect of beauty."

"And hiding the flaws."

Jay shook his head, offering his arm. "no flaws, my dear."

Sarah flushed, giggling. She slid her hand in the crook of his arm, letting him lead her away.

XxXxX

"What's with the gloves?" Sarah asked teasingly.

Jareth's hand clenched, feeling the leather of his gloves tighten across his knuckles. "An old quirk, I guess. I barely even notice them anymore."

"So take them off," she said, very matter-of-fact.

"No, that would be a very bad idea."

Why is that?" Sarah tugged the cuff of one.

Jareth's hand tightened. "I am not comfortable without them."

"C'mon! Live a little."

"I can't."

"Jay..." He was beguiled by those eyes. Such a beautiful green... "For me?"

While he was distracted, Sarah slipped the glove form his right hand. She threaded her fingers with his, smiling sweetly. "There. Is that so bad?"

Jareth froze. He had warring emotions – it had been so long since he'd felt the skin of another, and her hand was so _soft_... but horror overtook his as he watched the rot speed up her arm, stopping her heart.

She gasped in pain, her green eyes tightening. "What...?" she gasped out, before sliding to the ground, dead.

XxXxX

"Um, Jay? Hello! Earth to Jay!"

He snapped his attention back to her. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I must have... zoned out."

"I asked about the gloves."

"Oh... Would you believe me if I told you I had a curse that turned everything I touched to rot?"

"Ouch. Midas Touch. Who'd you piss off?"

Jareth smiled easily. "It's a long story."

Shouting interrupted them. A group of five, three males, two females, were arguing just outside the café. "I said, I'll go!" One of the girls said, her gold eyes glittering angrily. Chains hung from her clothing and boots, reminiscent of one of the guys who looked to be her twin.

"No offence Nick," the other girl said in a simpering voice, "but you're not exactly the 'girlfriend' type." She smiled coldly.

Another guy stepped forward, this one short and wiry, black eyes bottomless. "What to you mean by that, Linn?"

The lighter girl shrugged, glancing at her perfectly manicured nails. "I'm just saying, if the Queen's going to need a lady-in-waiting, Nick _obviously_ isn't the prime choice."

"Lay off Nichole, Caoilinn," Nick's twin growled, "Or I will see to it that when she's taken the throne and we're all back, _you_ stay trapped in the goblin's body."

Linn went pale.

The last one, a redhead, laughed uproariously. "Quite the threat there, Aeron!" he laughed. "We all now how vain Linn is. That would kill her!"

"Hmph." Linn turned away, catching sight of Jareth. A wide, sultry smile split her face. "Hey there, King," she purred. The other four turned to look, Nick casting an angry glare at her twin, Aeron.

"Hello, Linn," Jareth responded, sounding bored.

"Who's the girl?" she asked, coming forward. The low cut of her white dress irked Sarah, along with the blatant way she was flirting.

"Linn, meet Sarah Williams. Sarah, this is Linn. She works for my family the way Addi works for Chris'... but in a lower position."

Linn pouted at the reminder. Nick snickered.

"You're all here?" Jareth asked.

Aeron nodded. "Chris called us. Said there were... complications with the situation back home, and we needed to be here to clean up on this side of the mess." Aeron was the obvious leader of the group.

Sarah took to the other girl immediately. "Hello, I'm Sarah," she said introducing herself.

"Nichole, but you can call me Nick." The punk girl offered her hand. Sarah shook it, grinning. Nick cast a victorious grin Linn's way. Linn 'hmph'ed again. "This is my twin brother, Aeron," the gothic boy nodded, "my boyfriend Daemon," the short, wiry one smirked, "and to round out our group, Ken." The redhead grinned roguishly.

"Nice to meet you all," she said, smiling. She purposefully ignored Linn's pouting and simpering.

Jareth grinned at the girl's distaste. He wasn't particularly fond of Caoilinn himself, but she was one of the best fighters around.

"Well, we'll see you around, King," Aeron said. "We were just running a few errands for Chris."

Jareth nodded, shooting him a look that said, "You'll explain later." Aeron nodded in assent before leading the group away.

"What do you think of them?" he asked Sarah once they were gone.

Sarah smiled at him. "I think they'd make good friends. Well," she amended, "All except for Linn."

Jareth laughed at that.

**Thought she was really dead? Oh, yeah, cuz **_**that**_** solves everything... stay tuned.**


	6. Rommate

"What are you five doing here?" Jareth demanded, entering Chris' house.

"I told them to come." Chris sat on her dais, arms crossed. "Someone is plotting your downfall, Goblin King."

The five warriors flinched, detesting the name.

"And how are they back in their proper forms?"

"Temporary circumvention if the curse," Aeron said.

Jareth turned to him. "Aêlst, how did you find a way?"

"We didn't - Queen Chrissa did." Aeron - Aêlst - motioned to Chris, sitting on her throne. Chris smiled coldly.

Jareth turned to the rest of his group; Caoilinn, Nickallë, Daëshe, Cinaéd. "What were the orders the Dark Queen gave you?"

"To protect you and the Victor," Daëshe responded.

"Why?"

"Because we must, "Nickallë responded. "You are our King, and she will be our Queen. We are sworn to protect you."

"How do you know she is you Queen?"

"She's the only female to defeat the Labyrinth since the curse, and the only one you've shown any interest in... ever," Cinaéd responded.

Caoilinn pouted, crossing her arms. Jareth fought down a smirk at the fair girl's response.

"Jareth," Chris said. "You know who is plotting against you."

Jareth frowned at her. "No. I don't."

Chris stood, walking to him. "You do," she murmured, placing her hand above his heart. "And it will take you too long to realize it." Shaking her head, she withdrew from the room.

"What will you have us do, Majesty?" Aêlst asked.

Jareth turned to the five. "Protect the girl," he said.

XxXxX

Sarah turned at the knock on her apartment door. "Nick!" She said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

Nick smiled sheepishly. "The boys are crashing at Chris's and Linn found another place, but I don't want to stay with her. Do you mind if I crash here?"

Sarah noticed the bag on her shoulder. "No, no, of course not, come in," she said, stepping aside.

Nick smiled her thanks, then looked around. "Nice place," she said appreciatively.

"Thanks. Chris helped me pick it out." She showed Nick where she could sleep, then gave her a mini tour of her apartment.

"Thanks a million for letting me stay," Nick said. "I couldn't stand the thought of being with Linn, and I certainly didn't want to stay with the boys." She pulled a face.

Sarah laughed. "Really, it's no problem," she said. "This place gets a little... weird sometimes."

Nick laughed. "I'm looking forward to it."

The two girls spent the night bonding over chick flicks and alcohol, laughing late into the night.

**I'm just cranking these out, aren't I...? Makes one wonder how I'm getting the grades I am... Oh, well. Things are getting more interesting though, aren't they?**


	7. Here's The Day

A few weeks passed, and Sarah and Nick fell into a comfortable routine. When Sarah had a date with Jay, Nick would help her get ready, working a sort of magic Chris wasn't able to achieve. Nick cooked and cleaned while Sarah was at school, which led to a pleasant surprise the first time Sarah came back. When they got comfortable in their cohabitation, Nick started making small alterations – furniture adjustments, recipes, different scents everywhere. She had candles burning, often, and once she found out how to keep the smoke detector from going off, she burned incense as well. Nick and Sarah became very close, chatting about everything and anything – Mostly Jay.

One weekend, Chris took Sarah to the local Renaissance faire. Nick smiled, saying she needed to catch up with some old friends and go, I'll be fine, have fun. Chris dragged her all over the faire, flirting and giggling like schoolgirls, taking on affected airs and speaking in the language and accent of the fiare-goers.

When she got home, Sarah closed the door behind her before erupting into giggles. Chris bought her a full costume at the faire, and she was still wearing it. She had her hair done as well, ribbons woven into her long, chocolate silk hair. She didn't notice the pale glow coming from her desk, instead skipping to the kitchen, flicking on the lights. She found a note from Nick on the fridge, apologizing and explaining that something had come up and she had to leave suddenly, but that she'd be in touch. Sarah, shrugging, turned to drop the note on her desk, flicking off the switch–

And stopped, suddenly, at the sight before her.

A crystal orb, a feather lying next to it, sat on her dusk, glimmering mutedly. She was fairly surprised at her emotions reflected back at her in the mirror on her desk – not surprised or scared, almost... resigned. Some part of her had been expecting this for a long time.

As she realized this, something inside her snapped. The memories that had been slipping through her head since she met Jay finally came tumbling through. _Wishing Toby away, the grandeur of the Goblin King, standing in her parent's bedroom window, the expanse of the Labyrinth, her friends, the peach, the ball, delivering the final line as the clock struck thirteen_. "You have no power over me," she whispered to her reflection, her voice thick.

She winced at the knock on the door. She slipped the orb into her pocket, holding the feather between her thumb and forefinger. She opened the door to Jay, leaning against the doorjamb. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Hey beautiful," he said, kissing her gently on the cheek.

She didn't respond, twirling the feather between her fingers at eye-height.

"That's a beautiful feather," he offered.

She snorted. "You would say that. This is a barn owl feather, Jareth, and last time I checked, that was one of your familiar forms."

"I don't-" he stopped when he realized what she'd called him. "You know."

She remained unresponsive, eyes on the feather between her fingers.

A dark look flashed in his eyes. "I need you, Sarah, and I will stop at nothing to have you."

She finally met his eyes. "You need me? Don't you mean you love me?"

His eyes went cold as his hand closed around her wrist. "I never cared about you. You were just a means to an end." With that, he transported both of them to the Castle at the Center of the Goblin City.

Sarah flinched at the words, recoiling as if it. Not noticing the pain and remorse in the mismatched eyes of the King, she turned and ran down the hall, biting back sobs. She pushed her hair back, her manic pace causing it to fall from its intricate styling and into her face. She threw open the door to the first room she came across, falling on the bed like she used to, so many years ago. Once she was all cried out, she pulled herself up, resolve set. She was going to go back and talk some sense into herself. She was going to make sure this never happened in the first place. Gripping the crystal in her hands, she said clearly, "Take me back to the night before I met… him."

There was a bright flash, and she closed her eyes. When the light faded, she was back in her old apartment, standing next to the light switch to her bedroom.

"Ouch! Cut the lights!"

Sarah's eyes focused on… herself. Sprawled across her bed, the smell of alcohol faint on the air. The past her frowned. "What the…? Okay, yeah, _way _too much to drink last night."

Overcoming the shock of traveling in time, Sarah said urgently, "Listen to me. There's going to be a guy-" She choked at the memory of Jay. _Jareth._ _Focus_. "An amazing, unbelievable guy that you'll meet tomorrow. He's going to absolutely wow you, but you _cannot trust him_." Sarah's heart broke.

"There's going to be…?" Her past self wasn't catching on very quickly. "So you're like, me from the future?"

_Finally._ "Yes. Yes, I am. And you need to listen to me!"

"Then… why are you in a renaissance dress? Did you just come back from the faire?"

Sarah sighed, annoyed with herself. "I'm drunk," she muttered to herself. "_You're_ drunk. Why? What possessed me to go out and drink?"

"Chris' twenty second, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Sarah flinched at the memory of her friend. Chris had known Jareth, and didn't warn her. Chris was probably even one of Them. She sighed. "You're going to wake up and think this was a dream. _Damn_." She raked her fingers through her thoroughly disheveled hair. "Just… don't trust him, alright? He's a liar and a cheat, and he's only going to end up hurting you." Her voice caught on the last words.

Her past self didn't notice. "Sure thing. Can you get the light?"

Sarah sighed. _Useless_. She turned off the light and turned to leave before a memory struck her. There was a glass of water on her nightstand when she'd awoken the next day. She padded silently to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water and shaking out a couple aspirin from their bottle before padding back to her bedroom. Her past self was fast asleep, so she set the glass and aspirin down on the nightstand. "It doesn't matter… You'll still love him, even if you knew how badly he was going to hurt you." She returned to the doorway, where she'd come. Scooping up the crystal, she whispered, "Take me home."

**Kudos if you can find the reference without checking Pika-la-Cynique's gallery for the picture. ^^ **http :/ pika-la-cynique .deviantart. com /gallery/ 772062# /dsylqd **- without the spaces, of course. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Down in the Underground

Sarah refused to leave the room she'd set up in for several days, taking meals in the room. Finally, she started exploring the castle, accompanied by her maid and fast friend, Aisleigh. She spent a lot of time in the library with Aisleigh, researching the Labyrinth as much as she could. After a week, when she returned from her explorations and research, she found someone waiting for her.

"Chris?" Sarah cried. "You look... different." Chris' natural curls were threaded through with gold streaks, and her clear blue eyes glittered darkly. She was dressed in a black velvet gown, dark sapphires glittering at her throat and wrists, and a gold band was woven into her hair, resting on her brow as an obvious show of royalty.

"I am different here," Chris said straightening. "Here, I'm not Chris, folklore major and moonlighting as a model for some extra money. Here, I'm Chrissa, Queen of the Dark Court, daughter of Morgana le Fay." She smiled at her friend. "But to you, Sar', I'll always be Chris."

Sarah tackled her in a hug. "What does he want with me, anyway?" she demanded, releasing her friend.

Chris became very cautious. "Well... it's complicated."

"I'm listening."

"Answer me this, first, Chris said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you love him?"

"I did," Sarah responded immediately. After a moment, she said, "I do. I... I don't know, Chris."

Chris nodded. "Then I can't tell you yet. You won't get anything out of the fae here, either."

"I read a bit in Jareth's Library..." Sarah said hesitantly. "There was mention of a curse, a number of times, but no elaboration. Is that...?"

"Don't ask a question I can't answer, Sar'," Chris responded, her voice exhausted.

Sarah sighed, slumping against the headboard of her bed. She withdrew the crystal from her pocket, where she'd been keeping it since she left Aboveground.

Chris' eyes narrowed. "Where'd you get that?" she asked.

"Jareth left it for me." Sarah refused to admit it gave her comfort. She still had the feather as well.

"Are you sure?"

"The crystal and a barn owl feather were on my desk when we got home from the faire. I bet Nick left it, because She wasn't there." Sarah felt betrayed by her friend – if she was a friend.

"Nickallë wasn't there?" Chris' face was worried. She stood, her skirt falling down around her legs elegantly. "I'll be back, Sar'. I need to talk to-" The door swung open, and Chris spun around. "Jareth!" she scolded. "Don't you know better than to barge into a lady's sleeping chamber uninvited? No wonder Uncle never bailed you out of the curses."

"Don't start on me, Chrissa," Jareth growled.

"Don't challenge me, Kingling. I'm stronger than you and yours – it'd do you god to remember that."

Jareth slid a glove off. "I can kill you, Chrissa," he snarled.

"You will not!"

Sarah's shrill voice cut through the room. She forced herself between them, pressed tightly against Jareth's chest. She flushed, unable to meet his gaze.

Chris stepped back, picking up the crystal. Sarah stepped away quickly, bushing.

"Jare, you have to see this." She tossed him the crystal.

He caught it, eyeing it suspiciously. "Whose is this?"

"Don't know," Chris responded.

"It's not yours?" Sarah asked.

Jareth shook his head.

"You still have the feather, Sar'?" Chris asked.

Sarah nodded, pulling the feather out and handing it to Chris.

Chris took it, shaking her head. "This is a normal owl feather. Jare's – in the Underground, at least – are different." She drew a black leather cord from around her neck. A barn owl feather and a raven feather hung from the cord, woven to the cord by gold thread and beads. The raven feather glistened like ink, and the barn owl feather glittered.

Sarah stifled a laugh. "Glitter. Of course." She glanced at the normal feather in Chris' other hand. "Then... who...?"

"Can you find the imprint on the crystal?" Chris asked Jareth.

Jareth hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "It's blocked."

Chris pursed her lips. "Alright. I'll see if I can get Adelaide on it." She turned and kissed Sarah on the cheek. "I'll be back, Sar'. Love you." She swept out the door, leaving Sarah and Jareth alone.

Sarah flopped on the bed, then fixed Jareth with a glare. "So."

Jareth seemed uncomfortable. "I'll leave you be then."

"No." Sarah stood, racing to place herself between Jareth and the door. "I have questions, and I want answers. Sit."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at her, but complied. Sarah relaxed once he was sitting, but tensed again as she took him in completely for the first time. Even the way he sat was regal and relaxed, composed and emotional, and triggered responses in her that she didn't want to acknowledge. She cleared her throat, leaning against the door. "Alright. Why am I here?"

"I need you."

"More than that. _Why_ do you need me?"

Jareth looked away. "I can't answer that."

Sarah sighed, leaning her head against the door. "Why am I getting that answer so much?" She shook her head. "Alright then. Why are you keeping me here?"

"I need you."

"I need more than that!" Sarah snapped. "You've taken me from my life, removed my blissful ignorance of Faerie and your world, and trapped me here! I don't belong Underground, Jareth! I have a life Aboveground. I have to get back to it. I can't stay here."

"I can't let you go back Aboveground." Jareth's voice was firm.

"Oh, and what, just let me disappear off the face of the earth? I remember the way you looked at Toby when he was here. Would you really take his sister from him?"

Jareth didn't respond.

"I have to go home, Jareth," she murmured, pleading.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

Sarah hesitated. "I did," she responded. "Now? I don't know."

Jareth sighed, looking away. He waved at her, and she found herself standing in her apartment. She was overcome with such an overwhelming sense of emptiness and loss that she sank to her knees, crying.


	9. Unsettled

Sarah saw neither hide nor hair of Jareth, Chris, or any of the others she met while Jareth was courting her. She didn't see Nick, Aaron, Linn, Daemon or Ken. She went through school in a haze, unable to properly focus on any of her classes. She found her work already finished every evening, and her grades were the best they'd been, but she didn't remember anything from the classes. After going several weeks like that, Chris again surprised her in her bedroom.

"Chris!" Sarah sobbed, tacking her friend. She hugged her tightly, fighting back tears. "Something's wrong. I haven't been able to focus, and..."

"Shh, shh, Sar'. I know. Aisleigh's been doing your work for you to make sure you didn't fail your classes. They knew you'd be spacey. Sar'... have you seen Nickallë anywhere?"

Sarah shook her head slowly. "Nick? I haven't seen her since before Jareth took me."

Chris worried her lip between her teeth. "Aêlst?" she said.

"I daren't show myself as this to my Queen," a voice echoed around them.

"Aêlst, suck it up," Chris snapped. "Your sister is missing."

A small goblin appeared before them. "I am sorry, my Lady," the goblin murmured to Sarah. "I had hoped you wouldn't have to see me like this."

Sarah shook it off. "No matter. Aêlst, is it?"

The goblin nodded.

"What can you tell me about what has been happening in the Labyrinth since I left?"

"The King has closed himself in his rooms. The faery Amethyst has been running the Kingdom, much more ruthless than the King. We – the Guard – have been scattered and unable to contact each other. I only just contacted the dark Queen to ask for her help. We were able to find the other three, but..."

"Nick is still missing." Sarah worried her lip between her teeth. "Alright. I don't know what happened while we were at the faire, but she's been missing since, right?"

Chris nodded.

"So, whoever left me the crystal and feather must have Nick."

"We've thought of that. Addi can't follow the trace."

Sarah pursed her lips. "Whoever was here left another thing," Sarah said slowly. "Now that I think about it. If whoever was here took Nick, then Nick wouldn't have written..." She turned to her desk, rummaging through her drawers. She returned, triumphant, holding a sheet of paper. "This," she finished, handing Chris the note.

It was the note Nick had left behind when she left. Now that she realized Nick had actually been kidnapped, Sarah knew it wasn't Nick who left it. "Here, see if you can find a trace off this." She handed the note to Chris.

Chriss nodded, pocketing it. She hesitated, then said, "That'll be all, Aêlst."

The goblin nodded, glancing at Sarah. "By your leave, my lady."

Sarah nodded, waving her hand distractedly. Aêlst flashed away.

"Sar', is everything alright?" Chris asked, switching from queenly to normal between steps. When she reached Sarah, pulling her into a hug, she was in jeans and a tee shirt, a vast difference from the dress woven of spider's silk.

"I don't know, Chris," Sarah whispered, falling into the hug. "Everything feels... off. I don't feel right here."

"You felt more at home amongst the fey, hmm?" Chris asked teasingly.

Sarah flushed. It wasn't so much the fey that she missed.

"It's alright." Chris drew the note back out of her pocket. "Should I find out whose this is?"

Sarah, biting her lip, nodded.

Chris' smirk twisted. "You wanna come with?"

Sarah grinned back. "Oh, yeah."

Chris wove her fingers through Sarah's, a simple glamour weaving over Sarah's street clothes. From a loose peasant blouse and jeans, a dark blue dress woven from moonbeams and the fabric of the night sky wrapped around her, light and flowing, a perfect gown for a future Queen. Chris grinned, her glamour falling away, as they were transported to the owner of the note, and, hopefully, the keeper of Nickallë.

**Short, I know, but necessary. ^^ Will update soon, and we'll see where it goes from there! The end is in sight, readers!**


	10. Challenger

Sarah and Chris appeared in the throne room of the Castle Beyond. Amethyst, in a black dress, her pale blonde hair piled on her head, was sitting in Jareth's throne, comfortable as if she belonged there. Her violet eyes glittered, narrowing at Chris and Sarah. "Dark Queen, Victor," the faery said in greeting, voice cold.

"Of course," Chris said, voice just as cold. "It would be you."

Amethyst's eyes narrowed even more. "Why, my Queen, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking-"

"Nickallë," Sarah snarled, surprised the words came so forcefully. "You have her, don't you?"

"I do not answer to mortals," Amethyst sneered.

Sarah's jaw set. "Then perhaps you will listen to the Queen of the Labyrinth," she snarled back.

There were four slight pops, and Aêlst with three other goblins appeared, ready for battle. Another small flash, and Adelaide appeared between Chris and Amethyst. Amethyst stood from the throne. "What are you doing here, Adelaide?" she asked, her voice still cold.

"I'm here to make sure the job is done right, Amethyst," she said, just as coldly.

"Job...? Ad..." Chris looked concussed at the realization, then her eyes narrowed. "You're plotting against the crown."

Adelaide turned to her queen. "You were doing nothing, Chrissa. Someone had to step up. Jareth no longer deserves the throne. He is nothing. Weak." Adelaide sneered the last word.

"Jareth is more than deserving of the throne!" Sarah snapped back.

"Oh? A self-absorbed frat boy who has spent centuries as King of the Goblins instead of king as a rightful court, because he was too thick to realize all he had to do was be nice to someone to break the curse?" Adelaide stepped closer to Sarah. "And you. A mortal girl. Nothing, gone in the blink of an eye. You're the one who he's interested in?"

"Spurned so many willing and able women for a breakable little thing like you," Amethyst simpered, her lip curling. What did he ever hope to gain?"

"A queen. A willing and able queen. And although I didn't start as that, I am now. This is my throne, and these are my people." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "And I want Nickallë back. Now."

"You cannot make demands here, mortal," Amethyst snapped.

"Oh, but she can," Chris snarled back. "She's claimed the throne. She is queen now."

Amethyst smirked. "Oh, no. Jareth gave me the throne in times of need. This is a time of need. It has to be accepted by the reigning monarch, and I'm afraid I'm not accepting it. She is simply a lucky little mortal girl who made it to the center of the Labyrinth."

"And that's where you're wrong. You don't get to the center by luck," Sarah said, starting slowly. "The Labyrinth leads you. The Labyrinth _chose_ me. Not you."

"Well, the Labyrinth doesn't get a say in this matter." Amethyst drew a blade. "And I will make sure you _never_ get my throne."

Chris stepped between Sarah and Amethyst. Adelaide, seeing this, then stepped in front of Chris.

"Don't think that will stop me, Adelaide," Amethyst snarled.

"I cannot allow you to kill Chrissa, Amethyst," Adelaide responded.

"Get out of my way, or I will go through you."

"Try it."

Amethyst plunged the dagger into Adelaide's chest. Adelaide smirked, until she felt the poison of the iron. Her jaw fell slack. "What..." Amethyst removed the blade, and Adelaide hit her knees, slumping to the ground.

"Addi!" Chris cried, forgetting, for a moment, Sarah behind her and crouching to comfort her friend.

Amethyst bounded over them, grabbing Sarah and pressing the bloodied knife to her throat. "One swipe, and you're dead," Amethyst growled in her ear. "Now. Be a good little mortal, and call Jareth down."

"I wish..." Sarah whispered. "I wish Jareth was with me right now."

And, in a flurry of glitter, there he was.

"Release my queen, Amethyst," Jareth demanded.

"Why is she your queen?" Amethyst snapped back. "What was wrong with the rest of your women? What was wrong with _me_?"

"You didn't break the curse," Jareth responded simply. "She can."

"I could, if given the chance," Amethyst responded.

Jareth glanced down at Chris, crying over Adelaide, dead in her arms. "No, Amethyst, you couldn't."

Amethyst set her jaw, pressing the blade deeper into Sarah's flesh. Sarah hissed slightly. "Give me your throne," she said in a dark voice, "Or I'll kill you."

Jareth was next to them in a flash, twisting the blade away from Sarah's neck. Sarah stepped away, gasping, as Jareth attempted to wrest the knife away from Amethyst. She cried out when it seemed like Amethyst was about to stab Jareth, when, suddenly, there was another faery between then, hand clamped on Amethyst's wrist.

**Ooooh, crazy. Another character? Who might that be? I'll give you a hint – you haven't met her yet. ^^ Almost done! There should only be a couple chapters left. I'm back at it!**


	11. Broken

Amethyst gaped at the newcomer. "You're supposed to be dead," she gasped.

The girl, her short platinum hair the exact shame shade as Amethyst's, grinned. "If you want the job done right, do it yourself, Amy," she responded, flipping Amethyst's wrist up, forcing her to release the blade.

The blade clattered tot eh floor, and the green-eyed twin of Amethyst glared her down. "You should've known better, Amy," she scolded. "I mean, Rube and Sapph, they're believable. But how you pulled one over Nyx, I'll never understand. But that was why you wanted me gone, right? So that our sisters never found out just how power-hungry you are." The faery laughed, shaking her head scornfully. "How you manage to lie through your teeth without actually lying, I'll never understand. If we weren't part of a set, I'd wonder if you had human blood in you."

Amethyst let out a jagged cry, attacking the other faery. The green-eyed faery dodged and countered, so Amethyst didn't land one blow. "Why aren't you dead, Jade?" she demanded.

Jade grinned. "You want the job done right-" she landed several quick attacks, quickly pinning Amethyst to the ground- "do it yourself."

Jareth came forward. "Why, Amethyst? I trusted you to take care of things while I was away. You seemed to encourage my victory."

Amethyst spat at Jareth's boots. "I wanted you out of the way so I could have what was rightfully mine!" She snapped. Jade forced her face into the ground.

"Let her up," Jareth said softly.

Jade pulled Amethyst to her feet, arms held in a vice-like grip behind her. Amethyst tried to pull away, but Jade's grip was to firm, wringing her shoulders. "Jareth... I loved you," Amethyst said in a soft voice.

Jareth took a step closer. "Amy... I don't understand."

"Don't get too close, Jare," Jade warned. "She's still dangerous."

Jareth sighed, pulling a glove off. Sarah suddenly remembered something he'd said when he was masquerading as a human, on their first official date. "Midas Touch curse," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Amethyst," Jareth said softly. "I never knew." He cupped her face with his bare hand, tilting her head up to kiss her.

In a lightning fast move, Amethyst wrested away one arm, slamming her palm into Jareth's chest. The curse had already started its magic, and Amethyst was dead before they realized what happened.

Jareth stumbled a couple steps back from the force of Amethyst's blow. Once he saw the ghost of a smirk on Amethyst's lifeless face, he felt the pain.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried, running to his side. She caught him as he fell, sinking to the floor. Blood stained his white poet's shirt from where Amethyst's hidden blade had hit him.

Jade knelt next to them. "It's not iron, like what she killed Addi with, but it's close enough to a vital organ to possibly be fatal."

"No, no, no, no, no..." Sarah moaned, cupping Jareth's face. "No, Jareth, you can't die on me. Not now."

Jareth laughed softly, moving his hand to cover hers. "What makes now so different from any other time?" he said.

Sarah's eyes were blurred with tears. "Because. I'm back, aren't I? I came back of my own will. I wished you here. You can't leave, not yet..." she sobbed.

Jareth's eyes slid closed. "You've claimed the throne, Sarah. It's yours now. I have no one here skilled enough to keep me from dying."

"Keep your eyes open, damnit, Jareth! Don't do this. You're stronger than this," Sarah cried.

Jareth laughed softly, this time the sound morphing to painful coughs. "No, Sarah. I haven't been strong for a long time. But... my Queen..." he voice trailed off. He mouthed three words.

Sarah didn't have to guess to know what he said. "I love you too, Jareth. I always have loved you. I always will love you. Please, Jareth. I didn't come back to be queen... I came back to be _yours_."

Jareth smiled sadly. "That's all I needed to know." He let out a shuddering breath.

Sarah didn't notice the goblins around her writhing as some magic worked on them. She didn't notice Nickallë stand from behind the throne, running to where her brother and the rest of the group were changing. She didn't notice Chris stand from where she'd been crouched over Adelaide's body and walk over to Amethyst's, decapitating the faery's body with one swift strike form a blade woven from shadows. She only knew that Jareth wasn't breathing, wasn't moving, and that was not what was supposed to happen.

Jade wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders. "Shh. Watch."

Sarah didn't want to watch. Sarah wanted to stay, crouched over him, crying, until he came back, even if she knew it was an impossibility. She didn't care that she was being selfish – she wanted Jareth back. 'I love you, Jareth," she murmured, caressing his face.

His eyelids fluttered, then opened. He smiled gently at her. "And I you, precious thing." He pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed her, holding her tightly.

"Jareth! What- but..." she pulled away, bracing herself on his shoulders. "You were dead."

"Yes. I was."

"But now you're not."

"Nope. Not anymore."

"What the hell."

Jareth laughed aloud, hauling himself to his feet and pulling her up with him. He glanced at her dress. "Chris' work?"

Sarah, blushing, nodded.

He grinned. "I'll have it recreated for you." He smiled, pulling her close. "You did it," he whispered in her hear. "You broke the curse." He tore the other glove from his hand, cupping her face and kissing her soundly. He laughed again. "Call the Court together. Tonight, we revel!"

The faeries in the room – for there were many, where goblins used to reside – cheered loudly, dashing off, the room emptying quickly.

Jareth led Sarah to the throne, where he had her sit as the five very familiar faeries came and knelt before her. "Sarah, may I introduce you – properly – to the Head Guard. Aêlst," the front faery stood, grinning, and she recognized him as Aeron, "Daëshe," the faery to his right stood. Daemon. "Nickallë." The faery to Daëshe's right stood. Sarah grinned widely at her, recognizing her immediately as Nick. She grinned back. "Cinaéd." The red haired faery stood. Ken. "And lastly, Caoilinn." The fair faery stood, her lower lip pouted.

Sarah leaned over, murmuring to Jareth, "She looked better as a goblin."

Jareth laughed loudly, kissing her. "My queen's wish...?"

Sarah shook her head. "No. I'm not nearly cruel enough."

Jareth grinned. "Then, my Queen, I believe you need a confidante."

Sarah glanced at the group before them. Turning back to Jareth, she said, "Can they be from the Guard?"

"If you wish it."

"I would love to be your confidante, my Queen," Caoilinn said quickly.

"No offence, Caoilinn," Sarah said, "but you're not exactly the 'girlfriend' type."

Nickallë laughed, coming forward. She knelt at the throne. "I am at your service, my Queen."

**One last chapter, and this story is over! Thanks for reading~!**


	12. Epilogue

Sarah descended into the ballroom, now dressed in a tangible version of the glamour she'd been wearing. Jareth was waiting for her at the base of the stairs, along with the rest of the Guard. Nickallë was in a similar, midnight dress, much more sedate than Sarah's, but obviously meant to somewhat mirror hers. She accepted Jareth's arm when she reached the bottom, the faeries around her kneeling. Jareth, positively glowing, led Sarah to the front, where three people were sitting. Two of them were clothed in light colors, the last in black.

"Sarah," Jareth murmured, "I would like you to meet my parents, Oberon and Tatiana, and my aunt, Morgana."

Sarah curtsied politely.

"So you are the one to finally break our son of his stubbornness and the curses," Tatiana said, smiling.

Sarah smiled shyly. "I think, my lady, I only broke the curses."

Tatiana and Oberon laughed, and Morgana smiled faintly.

Jareth turned to Morgana. "How is Chrissa, if I may be so forward?"

"She is... recovering. The betrayal and then death of her dear confidante is difficult." Morgana turned to where Nickallë was standing. "You there. You will never betray your queen, will you?"

Nickallë shoot her head. "I would first tear out my own heart, my lady. I swear by it."

Morgana's faint smile returned. She didn't comment, but Sarah could tell she approved of such a morbid vow.

"Then, my dear Sarah, we are glad to accept you as the new Summer Queen." Tatiana smiled warmly.

The faeries behind her cheered. Sarah smiled faintly, accepting the thin green and gold band. Aisleigh came forward, a pretty young faery who was one of the stolen children from long ago. She gently set the band in Sarah's hair, weaving it into her hair with where she had styled Sarah's hair to easily transition.

Jareth turned Sarah to face the gathered faeries. Behind her, Oberon said in a loud, thundering voice, "As High King, I present to you the Queen of the Summer Court and Victor of the Labyrinth, Sarah!"

The crowd kneeled. Sarah saw Nickallë and Aisleigh sink to their knees, and she turned to see Jareth kneeling next to her. She choked up at the sight of him, offering himself to her. "Rise," she said.

Jareth was the first up, swinging her into his arms and spinning her around, kissing her triumphantly. Music picked up from somewhere in an alcove of the ballroom. They danced, their first dance as an official couple, as the King and Queen of their court.

"We have kinks to work out, you know," Sarah warned as he spun her around the room.

"Of course. Anything you want, precious," Jareth responded.

"I want to finish college, and I have to be home for every holiday and birthday. _Especially_ Toby's. And you have to meet my parents."

"Of course."

"We'll have to find a way from here to there easy enough that I can spend as much time as possible here as I can while still fulfilling my other obligations."

"Anything you want. We can figure everything out later, Sarah. Right now, we are celebrating."

Sarah let him sweep her off, twirling among the faeries of their court. She felt hands brush her, but instead of frighten her like it did the last time she was here, in his arms, dancing, it invigorated her. These were her faeries, her court. She was their victor, and she was their Queen.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," Jareth whispered to her.

"Fear you? Never. Do as you say? Probably not. I don't want a slave." She kissed him gently on the lips. "But love you? Always. Be mine, and I'm yours."

Jareth grinned. "I can agree to that. My Queen."

"My King."

And they danced, on into history.

**Thanks for keeping up with the story, even though my long battle with writer's block. I hope it paid out for you like it did for me! Keep in touch, and check out my other Laby stories. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
